Bigfoot
Bigfoot, also known as Sasquatch, is a large, hairy, ape-like creature thought by some to inhabit the Pacific Northwest of North America. While the existence of Bigfoot has been a subject of debate and mystery in the real world, Bigfoot (and occasionally Bigfoots) has appeared as a notable character throughout some Disney media. Appearances in Disney media ''A Goofy Movie Bigfoot serves as a minor antagonist in this movie. He was first seen standing over a piece of steak owned by Pete and eating a tree bark. He is about to eat the steak, but he follows it to the river and got lured by Goofy and Max by using a fishing pole. Bigfoot then scares Goofy and Max back to camp and has them trapped in their car while Pete and P.J. escapes in their RV. He then pulls off pieces of the camera, and then throws the car keys away when Goofy and Max notice that he has them. He then makes an act on sock puppets and runs back. When he looks at Goofy trying to get a can of alphabet soup on the front of their car, he comes back to Goofy and Max, but he got hit. However, a set of headphones landed into his ears and listens to the song "Stayin' Alive" by The Bee Gees and he enjoys listening to it. Bigfoot was lastly seen getting on top of their car and starting to fall asleep. Bigfoot was not seen for the rest of the film and lets Goofy and Max go and return their stuffs back to them and returns back to his family. ''The Muppet Show Comic Book In The Muppet Show Comic Book: Meet the Muppets, issue 4, Sam the Eagle rails against gullibility, using belief in Sasquatch as an example. Behind Sam, a Sasquatch happens by and becomes offended. Unaware of the creature's presence, Sam continues his tirade even as the Sasquatch reaches menacingly for Sam's head. Miss Piggy suddenly appears and defeats the Sasquatch in hand-to-hand combat. Sam finishes his editorial, unaware of having been in any danger. ''Phineas and Ferb Bigfoot is prominently mentioned throughout the episode "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", but does not make a physical appearance. Grandpa Clyde sings a song about Bigfoot to Phineas, Ferb, the Fireside Girls and other kids. Later that night, Phineas tells a scary story about Bigfoot. The kids are scared, and then "Bigfoot" appears. Phineas then reveals that it was just Ferb controlling fake Bigfoots. Candace however, gets annoyed by the prank. Phineas then warns Candace that her screaming might attract a real Bigfoot. Candace then mocks him, saying that will never happen. As she says this, a real "Bigfoot" approaches Candace from behind. She sees him and asks what it is made of, asking if it was "Popsicle sticks and glitter", but Phineas tells her that it was a real Bigfoot. It then eats Candace, shocking everyone and making them run away, screaming. Candace and Grandma Betty Jo then come out of the back, laughing. They leave to get the kids and drink hot cocoa. Dr. Doofenshmirtz hears the screaming and tries to find where it is coming from, but falls off his vacation home. Later, he comes back up covered in leaves. His date thinks he is Bigfoot and knocks him off. She hears his screaming and realizes she knocked off Dr. Doofenshmirtz. After the kids left, he falls on the strings of Phineas and Ferb's Bigfoot. He tries to clean off the leaves but the Bigfoot dummies by made Ferb appear making Doofenshmirtz run away in terror. Candace is then seen telling the kids that she got them, saying only immature people would believe in monsters. She then sees Dr. Doofenshmirtz being chased by the Bigfoot dummies. She screams and runs into the house. The kids look and see nothing. Baljeet comments that she overacts too much, and everyone agrees. Gravity Falls Bigfoot appears for a split second in the opening theme. Gallery Bigfoot.png|Listening to "Stayin' Alive" and dancing. Bigfoot scares Goofy and Max.png|Bigfoot scares both away. bigfoot 02.png|Bigfoot peeking his eye through the underwear. bigfoot 03.png|Could you back up a bit, Mr. Foot? You're outta focus. bigfoot 04.png.jpg bigfoot 05.png.jpg bigfoot 06.png.jpg Bigfoot eyeing the Goofy to not touch your thing.jpg|Bigfoot avoiding Goofy to touch in his stuff Bigfoot has his objects.jpg|Bigfoot seeing his stuff Goofy vs. Bigfoot.jpg Bigfoot_in_Donald_Duck_Adventures_comic.jpg|Bigfoot in a Donald Duck comic Bigfoot is funny.jpg|Bigfoot laughing playing with socks Bigfoot using socks to play.jpg|Bigfoot playing with socks Bigfoot hates when Goofy is going to catch your alphabet soup.jpg|Bigfoot angry that Goofy is going to catch your alphabet soup Bigfoot smelling.png Bigfoot vs Goofy.jpg Bigfoot nearly destroys Goofy's car.jpg|Bigfoot tries to destroy Goofy's car, but he did not destroy and gives up Bigfoot whipped.jpg 93838338.jpg Bigfoot laughter.jpg 838383.jpg 929282.jpg Hr.php(3).jpg Tumblr_najcncyk5a1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|Bigfoot in the opening credits for ''Bedtime Stories Tumblr_n9oz7v1JDm1rlsq1xo6_r1_250.gif 929275.jpg 929277.jpg Bigfoot yawning.jpg See also *Yeti Category:Males Category:Comic characters Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:American characters Category:Giants Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Primates Category:Apes